silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: All-Stars 3
is the fiftieth season of Andrew's Silly Survivor written by DonningMyCape. Twists/Changes *''Theme'' - All-Stars season *'Returning Players' - Ten winners, POTS winners, and wildcards from Building Q to Salvage 3 are back to compete once more. *'Past Twists' - Twists from the last 20 seasons are back to haunt the contestants. **'Hidden Immunity Idols' - Various **'Extended Game' - Second Chance & Blood vs. Water - This season will last 80 days instead of the standard 39. **'Three Starting Tribes' - Building Q, Killing Harmony, Sitcom Skirmish, Japan Battle **'Black Vote' - Salvage 2 & Fans vs. Favorites 2 - Before leaving, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. The last player who casts a Black Vote is the player eliminated in 6th place. **'Numbered Doors' - Building Q & Salvage 2 - After each pre-merge Reward Challenge, the tribe that won gets to pick one player from their own tribe and one player from the losing tribe to enter a numbered door. There are 9 doors, numbered 1-9. Once inside, they must solve a puzzle in a certain amount of time. All puzzles are of the same difficulty. If they successfully complete the puzzle, they'll receive a prize which can range from a penalty to luxuries to even a secret advantage. Doors can be entered as many times as one wants, but if a prize has been claimed, it won't be able to be claimed again. This twist ends at the merge. ***'Door 1 Prize:' ***'Door 2 Prize:' ***'Door 3 Prize:' ***'Door 4 Prize:' ***'Door 5 Prize:' ***'Door 6 Prize:' Letters from home for the whole tribe. Won by Bill ***'Door 7 Prize:' Fishing gear. Won by Heinz ***'Door 8 Prize:' Balut. Won by Miku ***'Door 9 Prize:' **'Nightmare Throne' - Dreary World - At multiple points in the game, there will be individual Reward Challenges, and the winner of those special challenges will be able to take a seat on the Nightmare Throne and make a special decision that will change the course of the game. ***''Question 1: Right after this decision, will a tribe shuffle occur, or will a mutiny occur?'' Answer: Mutiny **'The Velvet Room' - Mementos & Midnight Channel - At three points in the postmerge game, the reward challenge winner will have the opportunity to enter the Velvet Room. Inside of the Velvet Room, they'll receive a special item called the Skill Card. Which skill card they obtain is random. ***'Skill Cards' - Mementos, Second Chance, & Midnight Channel - Obtained inside of the Velvet Room. ****'Endure' - This skill card allows the holder to remain in the game after receiving the most votes, cancelling the elimination for the episode. It expires after the Final 5. ****'Traesto' - This skill card allows the holder to skip two future tribal councils of their choice, sacrificing their vote but being immune. It expires after the Final 5. ****'Sukukaja' - The holder of this skill card will receive a huge advantage in the next three immunity challenges. ****'Recarm' - This skill card allow the holder to bring back a previously eliminated contestant of their choice, but it must be used after being obtained. The person brought back will receive a penalty vote at every tribal they attend up to the Final 5, where the effect wears off. **'Double Tribal' - Various - At the Final 22, only one tribe won immunity, and the losing tribes each attended tribal council. Castaways The Game *''Nightmare Throne winners are labeled in gold.'' *''Velvet Room visitors are labeled in silver.'' *''In Episode 5, Bill played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Balloon, negating 1 vote.'' Artifact Holders Trivia *''The episode titles were said by the following:'' **''Episode 1:'' Thanos **''Episode 2:'' Margaret **''Episode 3:'' Sae Niijima **''Episode 4:'' Koriand'r "Starfire" **''Episode 5:'' Bill Cipher **''Episode 6:'' Tsubomi Kido **''Episode 7:'' Haruka Kokonose **''Episode 8:'' Hatsune Miku **''Episode 9:'' The Wandering Samurai